Pure & Silver
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Dark Shadow spirts ar taking young woman trying to inpregnant them to be reborn, these women are virgins and have to burned alive. The inu group is trying to save them but when one of these dark shadows alomst has it's way the Kagome, all hell breaks loose and Kaede starts the ritual, who will save her, all they know is shes pure and hes silver.
1. Shadow Spirit

A cry broke out into the midnight air, but it was not the cry of pain or fear, nor the cry of sadness or hurt.

It was a cry of pleasure.

The group ran as fast as they could, it was well late into the night and they were close to the village when they heard the pleasure filled cry, they only prayed now, that they would not be too late. They had been told by myoga the fle that virgin women where being burned alive after some type of demon had defiled them. Of course Kagome had been taken back and sick, she demanded to know why.

The only thing he could tell them was that if the women became pregnant or sick, they would have to be burning alive.

It had reminded Kagome of a scary movie she refused to watch, now here she was living and breathing it.

So now the group ran down the dirt hill and into the small village, a woman stood crying, fear in her eyes, when she saw them coming she quickly pointed to a hut, not offering any words to them.

Sango and Kagome where the first the run in, and without hesitation Sango turned and spread her arm out, making the men of the group, and one small kit, stop. "Advert your eyes!" She stated quick, the men turned and looked away.

Kagome now in the hut stood in shock, The woman lay sleeping, but her legs where bent a her rags for a kimono was open at the bottom, showing much of her privet area. Kagome had to inspect not that she wanted to. The woman was breathing heavy and had her legs parted and soon a shadow appeared hovering over her.

Kagome sucked in air "Sango"

Sango turned and saw "Oh Kami's" She whispered,

Neither of them knew what to do, or say, they only could watch as this, this, thing took the girl.

"What is it Sango, tell us!" Miroku's tone was rushed,

They blinked, what they were after was no demon at all,

"Its a shadow" Kagome spoke soft,

"No, its not just a shadow, its a spirit" Sango corrected,

"Here, use this!" Miroku told Sango quickly. He took out a sūtra and tossed it to Sang without turning around to look, "Kagome lace it with holy power and then throw it"

"Hai!"

Sango quickly passed the paper on to Kagome, who quickly washed it with miko power, then she quickly tossed it at the so called spirit,

With a screecing cry the shadow spirit vanished, its soul released to the pits of awaiting hell.

But the damaged had been done, the woman was no longer pure, and she slept and never woke up and on the 3rd day Kagome walked away from the village, heart hurting tears rolled down her face and she covered her ears. The woman had became ill, feverish, she was infected, they had no other choice,

They burned her body as she still lived and breath and it was more than our little miko could take.

* * *

Believe it or not this is more than 4 years old, I had this chapater sitting on an old laptop with the idea for the story, but at the time I was not ready to share, but then it was forgotten when said laptop stopped working, well I have the laptop back, I was so shocked to see this, I was very happy and thought it was time to share this with you all, so I really hope you like it,


	2. Understanding

Kagome refused to go back to the village.

So Miroku bowed to the head of the village, thanking them for the balls of rice and water for their services. They had not been able to save the girl, but they tried and Miroku gave a prayer for her soul and for protection of the small village.

Sango stood with Kagome waiting, the men came up the heel, Inuyasha walked right past Kagome "We are going west"

So they set off, and for the most part it would be a silent trip. Miroku fell back in the walk till he stood next to Kagome. He coughed into his hand.

"Don't" Came her broken voice,

"Kagome, we are all upset"

Kagome stopped, which caused him to stop, which had everyone else stopping. Miroku looked over to their friends "You go on ahead, we will catch up"

Inuyasha shrugged and kept going, the rest of them followed without complaint,

"I understand your feelings Kagome"

"They burned her alive! How could you stand there and watch that!" She didn't understand it, they had all stayed behind for it.

"Kagome, no one wanted to do it, but it had to be done, it was the only way"

"I just can't believe that" She was in disbelief.

"Kagome, her body was taken by a spirit, it was trying to be reborn with in her, we stopped it before it had a chance, but, her body was infected, but not only her body, her soul"

Kagome listened to her wise friend,

"They only way to save her soul Kagome was to burn her alive, there was no other way, her soul would have been in dispar, never able to rest and thus a new shadow spirit would be born"

Then it all became clear, she understood, but it did not make it any better.

"We have to save those we can Kagome, and we are all in this together"

"Right" She whispered,

"I presume we are headed to vsit Inuyasha's brother now, Inuyasha must be worried"

They where going west, and it had not even crossed her mind.

"Inuyasha is going to seek out Sesshoamru?"

"Hmm, yes, it must be bad for him to seek out his most hated brother"

Kagome nodded and the two began to catch up with the rest of the young group.

"Everything ok" Inuyasha asked from his fast pace walk.

"Yes Inuyasha, everything is fine" Miroku assure him,

"Are we seeking out your brother Inuyasha?" Miokru then asked,

"Caught on to that did ya?" Inuyasha replied,

His was met with silence.

"We need to figure out where these things are coming from" Sango spoke, from her spot behind Inuyasha.

"Yeah, well, the bastard seems to know everything and if he don't know he can get answers, we aint got time to be running all over the place, we still have Naraku to kill and jewel shards to find" Inuyasha barked "Pick up the past, the sooner we get there the better"

So Kirara took flight with Shippo, Sango and Miroku, while Kagome took to Inuyasha back, they would reach Sesshomaru by night fall.


End file.
